


lost religion

by whaletongued (vipermouth)



Category: None - Fandom, OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dane treats parker like hes god, gays fucking galore, heeeeee loves him sm, jesus danes a mess, sex is really just implied here i can do a whole lot worse, theres body worship somewhere in there, whos gonna read this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipermouth/pseuds/whaletongued
Summary: dane wonders why someone like parker sticks around and loves him when he and evan treat him like shit





	lost religion

its easy to take him apart, dane realizes it very quickly. parker is every bit of touch starved, because he's scared to be allowed affection, a light hand, because there are always people to call him something for it. call him disgusting, call him greedy, call him a  _ sinner _ , for wanting nothing more than human touch. 

the choked breath he lets out makes danes skin prickle, a shudder making his shoulders tense. he regrets never putting more time into parker, because he's worth it. dane isn't worthy of him, not like this, not even as just friends, because they treat him like shit but for some reason he  _ stays _ . he stays and he allows dane moments like  _ these _ . moments where his breath hitches and his shoulders sag in the faintest, where he leans against dane, all weight and warmth and  _ sighs _ into his skin. 

  
the sounds he makes under him are downright  _ holy _ to dane. his breathing goes thin before his lips form around a moan when dane presses into him just right. he would never give this to anyone else, not this devotion, not this kind of worship. parker is a holy thing in himself, and dane wonders if anyone else would ever lose their religion to a boy like this, given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> if youve read this one youve probably read the others, you're a damn maniac


End file.
